Shattered
by Cherished Dreams
Summary: His façade was back, and it needed to remain that way. He could never show anyone what he felt inside. Because if he did, they would find secrets. Sequel to Uncertainties.


**Shattered  
By **Cherished Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the songs either.

* * *

Winter had come and snow was falling lightly outside and Griffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were outside playing in the snow. Draco watched them from his unusually opened curtains. The snow danced and swayed as it fluttered gently down towards the earth. His eyes moved silently towards the three people walking up to their friends, and then joining their game. He saw the snow fall down onto the ground, on the bare trees around them, but more importantly on her. 

He noticed how her laughter would cause her other two friends to laugh as well.

He noticed how her eyes twinkled as she looked at Potter admiringly.

He noticed how beautiful her smile was.

It was their last year in Hogwarts, the last ever year they would be students of one of the greatest wizarding school in England. After this year she would be working for the ministry, and he, working against her. They talked and argued about this numerous times, but their last meeting was stuck in his mind, stung his senses, leaving him regretting about their last meeting.

He sat in the tree waiting for her to come. Waiting. He had found her thinking in this very tree not long ago.

_She would come today._

_He knew._

_He waited patiently, and soon he heard the rustling of leaves beside him. He turned to her and regarded her with his eyes. She sat there holding onto the branch tightly. He turned his back at her and watched the stars come out and lace the velvet sky with their beauty._

_"..Draco.. You can't do this." She started hesitantly._

_He sighed resigningly. They had had this talk many times before. He had made up his mind. And he wasn't about to change it now. He needed to protect her._

_" 'moine, you know I can't do what you're asking me to do. Lucius he--" "Draco please.. forget about your father. Stand up for once and do something you want to do." Silence met her pleas, and she soon realized what it meant._

_"Draco, look at me and tell me you meant what you told me before. TELL ME!" He turned his head back to her._

_His eyes scared her sometimes, she told him once. Cold as ice, as hard as steel._

_Emotionless._

_"..I didn't mean it." The tears that he knew she held back, fell freely onto her cheeks, and he made no move to wipe them away as he once did. It killed him to lie to her like this. But he needed to if he wanted to save her. He couldn't tell her. "I hate you. You lied to me. You told me you didn't want to." Sobs racked her body violently, and he felt it. His heart ached._

_He loved her._

_He loved her so much, but she could never know. She taught him how to smile, how to cry, how to trust others.. and how to love._

_He was scared for her._

_He was scared about what would happen. He didn't want to admit it to her out loud but he was a coward. He would put her in danger if anyone knew about their secret meetings. It was everything or nothing._

_She stopped sobbing, and looked at him through her bloodshot eyes. "Goodnight Draco." With that, she let herself fall from the branch. He saw her slender black fur shine in the moonlight. She looked back one last time before turning back to a human and walked into the castle._

_"Goodnight Hermione."_

He knew she had been crying nights after that. Her eyes were always bloodshot and her skin grew pale. Potter and Weasley cared for her and one day she was back to normal. She avoided him in the halls, as much as she could. But whenever they passed each other, insults were thrown with such ferociousness, that other students avoided them too. He stopped calling her mudblood, and she stopped calling him snooty. Potter and Weasley would always be there to defend and protect her, and one day, he would let them know how much he appreciated it.

**One day.**

He sighed as he watch them play around in the snow, making little snowmen, and throwing snowballs at each other. They had once been like that. Draco snuck out sometimes during the night to see her. And whenever they could they would sit underneath the trees by the lake or play hide and seek. A muggle game they loved to play since kids.

It was THEIR game.

He mouthed the words of the song they would chant as they searched for each other in the dark. 'Hey, if we can't find a way out of these problems, then maybe we don't need them, standing face to face... enemies at war, we build defenses and secret hiding places.' He allowed himself a small smile.

She looked up at his window and their eyes met momentarily. Her eyes twinkled with happiness, and yet he found a trace of concern. She looked away and found herself being bombarded with snowballs from Potter and Weasley. She laughed loudly and fell to the ground. Her laughter drifted high above them, allowing him to experience such grace. They followed suit and Potter placed an arm around her waist and Weasley held her hand. She turned to Potter and kissed his cheek.

Draco looked away and snapped the curtains shut.

He didn't want to see them looking at each other longingly.

He didn't want to see them looking at each other with pure happiness and love.

He didn't want to see them share something that he himself could not have.

He scribbled quickly on a piece of parchment, which was lying on his desk and then tied it to his owl. With a hoot, it flew away to its destination. He allowed himself to smile at the gold picture frame with their picture together as children running around a small muggle playground, she had given him for helping her and Potter get together. They stopped and smiled at him before resuming their game.

He walked out of his room, robes flying around him. His façade was back, and it needed to remain that way. He could never show anyone what he felt inside anymore. Because if he did, it would show them a scared , lonely and a hurting little boy. They would find secrets. His lips curled into a smirk as he thought about the insults that would fly, as soon as he faced the golden trio.

_

* * *

_

_HG_

_One day you might just know the truth.  
I might just be around if you need me._

_DM_

_

* * *

_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

- Learning to Breath by Switchfoot

* * *

**A/N: **SO SAD huh!? It's a mystery..!! You know what? I might just make another part to this little thing I have going on here. Keyword: MIGHT. This is like a small sequel to the story 'Uncertainties' but it could be read alone.

**Song:** "Hold me" by Savage Garden


End file.
